Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS: The Legacy of Goku
by Heroic Wild Card
Summary: Son Goku is dead and gone but his Legacy lives on through his Reincarnation Godric. What happens when fate puts him in the hands of one Fate Testarossa Harlaown?
1. It started Six years ago

Me: Hello all and welcome to the first chapter of MGLN StrikerS: The Legacy of Goku

Nanoha: So your finally using those insane Ideas in your head?

Me: Yep! Though this is only the prologue. Fate if you'd please?

Fate: Heroic Wild Card does not own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, Dragon Ball Z or the character Wretched Egg from Deadman Wonderland. They are owned in order by Masaki Tsuzuki, Akira Toriyama, and Jinsei Kataoka and Kazuma Kondou.

* * *

**Prologue Chapter**

(?'s POV)

Fire…. That's all I could see all those years ago. I was ten at the time when she appeared. She called herself the Wretched Egg… She had White hair and blood red eyes that screamed out for one thing, blood. I had fought against people and won, but her…. She was a Monster… She enjoyed killing everyone in my village. Friends, relatives, and most importantly… "Mommy! Daddy!" Family… When she slaughtered My Mother and Father, I could only stare at them. My mother with her last breath told me one word.

"R-Run!" And so I did. I ran away but it was all for naught. One minute my path was clear the next she was in front of me sending me to the ground with a simple kick.

"So, you're the last one huh?" She said licking the blood of her victims off her hand.

"Why? Why did you do this?!" I said as I glared at her. She grinned at me.

"Why? Because it's fun that's why! To hear people scream in despair and watch as the light leaves their eyes!" She said in a glee filled tone. She then looked down at me and I watched as she dug her nails into her palm drawing blood. The blood came out the palm of her hand as if being controlled, and turn into a sharp spike.

"Good bye… Boya" She said lunging forward to stab me. I closed my eyes waiting for the attack…. But it never came… I opened my eyes and they widened at what I saw. There was someone blocking the attack I could only see her back. She had blonde hair in a twin tail style and had a cape on her back. That's all I could see.

"Are you all right?!" She yelled over her Shoulder to me. I couldn't even say anything… I was so shocked that I was saved. The Wretched egg growled.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" She screeched.

"Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown. By order of the Time Space Administration Bureau you are under arrest for the murder of most of this village's inhabitants, and the attempted murder of the little one behind me." She said. The Wretched Egg jumped back and growled.

"Time to cut my losses and leave." She said.

"See you later… Boya." She said as she disappeared. The woman enforcer Fate turned to me and crouched down to my level.

"Are you hurt?" She asked. I couldn't even say anything. I jumped into her arms and began sobbing into her chest. She rubbed my back soothingly telling me it was going to be alright.

"What's your name?" She asked after I had calmed down.

"Godric…. Godric Son." She smiled.

"Would you like to come with me Godric-kun?" I nodded.

"Can we give my parents a proper burial?" I asked. She nodded. Afterwards we buried my parents and headed back to a place called Mid-Childa. It was on this day that I Godric Testarossa Harlaown, met my mother Fate Testarossa Harlown. But my story hasn't even begun yet… It started six years after I met Fate

* * *

(Play: Dragon Ball Kai Next Episode Preview theme)

Next time on Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS: The Legacy of Goku!

It's six years later and a new adventure begins New meetings and New friendships bloom as Godric joins Riot Force Six as a fifth forward but what awaits Godric and his new friends in Riot Force Six. Next time, A new forward? Introducing Godric Testarossa Harlaown!

* * *

Me: And Cut!

Nanoha: I wasn't even in this chapter!

Me: Not to worry Nana-chan! You'll be in the next chapter without a doubt!

Nanoha: *grumbles* I better be...

Fate: *Sweatdrops* Nanoha...

Me: anyway! Read and Review And no Flames this is HWC signing off and as DashieXP would say. Holler at your boy, YEAH!


	2. Introducing Godric Testarossa Harlaown!

Me: The real first Chapter is here!

Nanoha: I'm in this one right?

Me: Yep! and so are the forwards and other faces.

Rein: Like Me!

Me: Rein-chan if you would.

Rein: Heroic Wild Card does not own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha or Dragon Ball Z.

Me: Thanks Rein. Now let's begin!

* * *

**A Fifth Forward? Introducing Godric Testarossa Harlaown!**

It's been six years since that day. Now we find Hayate Yagami inspecting her desk at the base of her new unit, Riot Force six. Reinforce Zwei is at a smaller desk fit just for spinning around in her chair giggling.

"This room finally feels like a Commander's room!" Reinfoce said to Hayate.

"You're right. It's good we found something for your desk as well." Hayate said smiling as Reinforce giggled in response.

"It's the perfect size for Rein!" She said with glee. There was a buzz at the door making both Hayate and Rein look up.

"Yes' please come in." She said. The door slid open and two familiar faces were seen.

"Excuse us." Nanoha said as she and Fate walked in. "So you're done changing." Hayate said standing up.

"You both look wonderful." Reinforce said. "Thank you Rein." Fate said.

"We haven't been in the same uniform since middle school." Hayate said smiling. She suddenly blinked.

"Eh? Where's Go-kun? Wasn't he supposed to be coming here with the both you" Hayate asked looking for the saiyan that was like a son to both Nanoha and Fate.

"I believe he went to get ready for assembly." Nanoha said smiling fondly.

"Anyway, why don't we get to it." Fate said as Nanoha nodded. They suddenly stood at attention and saluted Hayate.

"As of today, Captain Nanoha Takamachi…." Nanoha started."And Agent Fate Testarossa Harlaown."Fate continued."The two of us will be transferred to Mobile Section Six."Nanoha said.

"Happy to work with you." Fate said. Hayate smiled at her two childhood friends.

"Happy to work with you as well."Hayate said as they all began to giggle. There was another Buzz at the door. "Come in!"

Hayate said. A man with grayish blue hair wearing the mobile section six uniform stepped in. He had a surprised look on his face when he saw Nanoha and Fate. "Oh, Captain Takamachi, Agent Testarossa Harlaown. It's been awhile." He said saluting them.

"Ummm…."Fate said." Could you be Griffith by any chance? "Nanoha asked. "Yes, Griffith Lowran. "He said smiling. "Oh, it's been awhile! Actually, it's amazing you've grown this much!"Nanoha said happily.

"Yeah, when we saw you last you were only this tall." Fate said putting her by her waist to show his previous height. "I-I appreciate the help you've all given me regarding that." Griffith said.

"Are you in this unit as well?" Fate asked. "He's my second in command and the one responsible for the reserve team." Hayate explained.

"He also helps out a lot with the administrative duties." Reinforce added. "Is your mother, Admiral Leti, doing well?" Fate asked.

"Yes, thanks to you. Oh, may I deliver my report?" He asked Hayate. Hayate smiled. "Sure,go ahead." "The five forwards, as well as all the members for Mobile Section Six, have all gathered. They are currently in the lobby on standby." Griffith said.

"I see. That was pretty fast. In that case, Nanoha, Fate, why don't we meet with the members of the unit first." Hayate asked. "Yeah. " They both said. "I hope Go-kun isn't causing any trouble with Vita-chan" Nanoha said giggling.

"Those two do love to rough house." Reinforce said. Later everyone was standing at attention in the lobby just as Griffith said. Godric was standing next to two little kids A girl with pink hair and Violet eyes and a boy with red hair and blue eyes. Suddenly Hayate arrived making him stare at her just as everybody else was.

"I am the head of Mobile Section Six as well as the top commander for all units in this building, Yagami Hayate." She said as everybody clapped.

"As protectors of law and peace and as a unit of the Time-Space Administration Bureau; to face crises and to protect everyone is our duty and what we must accomplish. The Extremely skilled Commanders who have numerous achievements, the young forward members who have lots of potential, and the various mechanics and backyard staff who excel in their field. We're all here as one and I believe we can go forth and confront any incident. It's bad to give a long speech so that's it for now. Once again, speaking as the head of Mobile Section Six as well as the commanding officer, Yagami Hayate." Hayate finished as they clapped. She glanced and Godric and giggled a bit when he gave her a thumbs up. Later Godric was walking with the Forwards following Nanoha.

"So have you all introduced yourselves to each other?" Nanoha asked looking back over her shoulder at the five forwards.

"We've finished verifying our names, experience, and skills." Teana Lanster said. "Also our unit Placements and Call signs." Erio Mondal said.

"I see. Well then, I'd like to start training, is that okay? "Nanoha said. "Yes!" The five said. Later on they were all in training uniforms. Teana and Subaru were wearing a white t shirt and blue pants with black combat boots. Godric, Erio, and Caro were wearing the same thing except their shirts were black. Godric tuned out what Nanoha said next as it was about the devices the other four had. He already had his device and was briefed on it.

"Well then, Shall we get straight to training?" Nanoha asked. Godric chuckled when they all had confused looks on their faces about where they were going to train. And afterwards had shocked looks on their faces as an entire city appeared. Up above Vita was watching.

"Vita, so you were here?" Signum said as she walked up to Vita looking down at the forwards as well.

"Signum…" Vita said.

"Seems like the newcomers are getting straight to it." Signum said."Yeah."

"You're not going to participate?" Signum asked. "Unlike Godric, those four are Newborn chicks. It'll be a bit longer before I help them out." Vita said looking down at Godric who was talking with Nanoha.

"I see." Signum said. "And besides, I want to do my own training. Since we're in the same unit after all….. I'll have to protect Nanoha in the sky, while Godric protects the rookies on the ground." Vita said.

"I'm depending on you." Signum said. "Yeah…" Vita replied. Godric stayed with Nanoha and watched the other four forwards do their best to complete their mission.

"This isn't fair mom! I wanna show off too…." Godric said pouting. Nanoha patted him on the head.

"Now now, you'll get your chance to show them what you can do." Nanoha said. Godric simply brooded while Nanoha and Shari who had arrived earlier giggled. Godric watched as the forwards worked together to take out the practice gadget drones. He looked down at his device which was a medallion hanging on a chain around his neck.

"What do you think Zeta?" He asked.

"They have what it takes." Zeta said in a mechanical female childlike voice. He blinked as he noticed that the drones had AMFs around them. Though they were able to get past it.

"Not bad… Not bad at all." He said. Later that night the five forwards are seen walking towards the base after a hard day's worth of training. Though the only one that wasn't tired was Godric. 'But I wonder… What challenges will come our way? Godric thought.

* * *

(Play Dragon Ball Kai Next episode preview)

Next time on Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Strikers: The Legacy of Goku!

Godric begins to have strange dreams about a man that looks a lot like him. Can he figure out what these Dreams are telling him? Or will this strange look alike stay shrouded in mystery? Next episode: Strange dreams and the First Alert.

Godric: Who is... Son Goku?

* * *

Me: And Pause! That's it for this chapter. Please Read and Review tell me your thoughts on this story.

Teana: They probably just don't like it...

Subaru: Tea! That's mean!

Me: Anyway, ignoring the rude Tsundere bitch...

Teana: What the hell did you just call me?!

Subaru: *Holds Teana back* Tea! Calm down! Beating him up won't solve anything!

Me: This is HWC signing off. Holler at your boy, YEAH! *Runs like hell*

Teana: *Breaks free and chases Heroic* GET BACK HERE!


End file.
